Beauty behind Secrets
by fairy tail nalu
Summary: Kise Ryouta the biggest player at Kaijou High, who discovers a secret that his Captain was hiding for him. Kasamatsu hates players the most! But what happens when Kise vows to make her fall in love with him? Will he succeed? Can Kasamatsu actually confess to Kise or stay in denial? A game between a golden Loin and a black Cat . Kise X (FEM) Kasamatsu & Kagami X (FEM) Kuroko
1. The Secret

(AU Note:/ Kasamatsu is a girl, but is her identity. No one, except for the third years, knows her secret. So when Kise talks to or about Kasamatsu, Kise refers to her as 'he')

* * *

Every girl loved him. From his charming smile, to the way his blonde hair fell over his eyes. The way he played basketball, his smile and even the sound of his footsteps on the court, could melt any girl's heart. Not only was he famous with the girls, his identity was also famous with the guys.

Every guy wanted to be like him. Cool, famous, handsome, strong and a model were only a few words used to describe him. But most of all, he was a member of _**The Generation of Miracles**_. His name? _**Kise Ryouta**__._

His appearance was described as absolutely, drop dead, gorgeous. His beautiful face, with shining blonde hair falling perfectly on his forehead and big brown eyes, was unique his own. Indeed the guy was a lady killer. His personality, being an elegant mix of pleasant and badass, caused his fangirls to swoon.

Furthermore, he belonged to a high-class group called the _**Generation of Miracles**_. The group consisted of five famous basketball players and a sixth invisible Phantom player.

_**Kuroko Tetsuyna**_ (_female_): Pass specialist; the Phantom sixth player

_**Aomine Daiki**_ (_male_): Power forward; the **Super Score Ace**

_**Midorima Shintarou**_ (_male_): Shooting guard; the **Number One Shooter**

_**Murasakibraa Atsushi**_ (_male_): Center; the **Unbreakable Wall**

_**Akashi Seijuuro**_ (_male_): Captain; point gaud; the **Absolute King**

_**Kise Ryouta**_ (male): Small forward; the **All rounder Copy Cat**

Honestly, with even one glance, you could tell that Kise had been given everything he could ever ask for. He was an example of perfection. He never had to _try_ to get anything (besides versing his ex-teammates in a basketball match). Kise had the looks, the skill, and the popularity. He never complained about his love problems because any girl would die to be his girlfriend. That is, until he met her. _**Kasamatsu Yukiko.**_

* * *

Their first meeting wasn't something like _**Fate**_ …. In fact, it kind of went like this…

* * *

"Okay Next!" said a deep voice.

"It's my turn huh? Alright, since you saved the best for last!" said a blond freshman as he gained everyone's attention. "I'm Kise Ryouta! My hobby is basket ball and my specialty is karaoke! Ah, wait a second, I got that backwards! My hobby is karaoke and my specialty is basketball!" A smile lit up on Kise's face and he continued.

" I'm from Teikou middle school! I am okay with any position! Oh, I also work as a model so I might not be able to make to some practices, but I look forward to playing basketball with everyone!" announced the flashy model.

Whispers were exchanged between students and soon mumbling filled the gym. "So that's the guy from the generation of the miracles?" Suddenly there was a pair of red eyes glowing in the air.

"SHUT UP! I ONLY ASKED FOR YOUR NAME, MIDDLE SCHOOL AND POSITION!" yelled a short man as he kicked Kise in the face and sent him flying.

"OWW!" Kise yelled in pain

"ANSWER ONLY WHAT YOU'VE BEEN ASKED, YOU SHALLOW LITTLE TWIT!" the man finished yelling.

"HEY…! I'M THE HIGHLY-ANTICIPATED ROOKIE THAT YOU GUYS SCOUTED—WHAT'S WITH THIS TREATMENT?!" Kise shouted. He was sitting on the floor where he fell after being kicked, and holding his cheek.

"LIKE I CARE! YOU'RE A FRESHAMAN EITHER WAY!" He stood with his back towards Kise, twitching in anger. As Kise got back on his feet, he continued " WHEN A SENPAI GIVES AN ORDER, A FRESHMAN HAS NO RIGHT TO TALK BACK!"

Kise looked down at his feet as a shadow passed over his face. In a cold voice, he said "I really don't like stuff like that... Things like STIFF formalities and such. What's so great about being born one or two years earlier?" Upon hearing this, the shorted man turned around.

He dared to meet the smaller mans eyes and stood tall in front of him. With a strong solid voice, he finished saying "Anyways, when it comes to basketball, I'm probably better than you, you know?"

The short man gazed into Kise's beautiful brown eyes with his own large gray eyes that contained a hint of blue in them and replied "I'll tell you what's so great about it. Before you even factor in being good or bad, this is Kaijou high School's basketball club. It's not because we were born earlier. The second and third years here have been working hard on this team longer than you have. I'm telling you to have respect for their experience. It doesn't matter if you're from the **Generation of Miracles** or anything else." By now Kise's eyes had widened, no one had ever spoken to him like that besides his former teammates.

"You're now a freshman at Kaijou, Kise Ryouta; and I'm a senior here, the captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. Got any complains?" The captain finished.

Yes, that's how they met… well they do say that first impressions always count…?

"Ahhhh~ Kise-Kun~"

Kasamatsu saw a big crowd of girls and in the center stood the famous model. '_There he goes again… Showing off like no tomorrow,' _Kasamatsu thought as she signed. _There is really no end to this. _She closed her eyes as she let her head rest on the table in front of her. Kasamatsu was in math class and was watching Kise through a window she was sitting beside. It seemed that Kise was in gym class during that period and she couldn't help but look at the handsome blonde. The class was currently playing soccer and Kise was on a role; as always. '_Kise is so beautiful and popular… but he hates me… besides I am sure he said he's not interested in older women, wait, he thinks I am a guy…'_

She let out another signed, '_what kind of a forbidden crappy shit ass side love is this?... NO! What am I thinking!? I can't afford to fall for someone! And defiantly not KISE RYOUTA! I am here to play basket ball and ONLY basket ball! This love crap can go to hell!'! _She thought as she looked up with a confident and determined look to forgot about her current feelings for the blonde.

At that exact moment Kise looked up to catch a glance of Kasamatsu. She didn't realize but Kise had been watching her from where he stood. '_Ah, if it isn't senpai… as serious as ever I see. I wonder if senpai is going to stay back again for extra practice? Today I should surprise him!' _Kise chuckled at thought of seeing Kasamatsu's shocked faced. _ 'Yeah, defiantly worth it!' _He thought, walking away.

* * *

**At the practice**

Kise dribbled the ball, noticing all the guards in the court and the person who was marking him. Kasamatsu didn't let her guard down even for a second as she marked Kise. There is no way in hell she was going to let Kise pass her without a good stubborn match. Kise smirked and in a low, sexy voice he said "Senapi… don't you look hot in a serious mode"

"Wha-" before Kasamatsu could finish her sentence Kise broke through her guard and ran towards the net.

"No you don't!" Kasamatsu yelled as she ran after him but by the time she caught up to the blonde, Kise ended the game with a stunning dunk. She reached him as his feet slammed on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Kise walked up to his senpai and lead down to her ear as he rested his right hand on Kasamatsu shoulder and said "Please, senpai at least keep me some company. I am getting bored ~" and with a smirk, he walked away leaving Kasamatsu frowning in anger.

'_I am gonna get his ass this time!' _Kasamatsu thought as she glared at Kise, making him chuckle in amusement.

"FRESHMAN you are SO dead!" She yelled

"Please, do your best senpai-" Kise said walking to the center line. He turned his head sideways, catching at glance of Kasamatsu's figure, as his bangs fell on his eyes. Kise continued "-Who knows you might pass my grandpa's skills as this rate."

The whole gym fell silent as they watched Kasamatsu twitch "T-This brat!" she said bitterly "Let's start! Get back into positions everyone! Mark the same people you were marking before!"

They all went to the center line and watched as their coach threw the ball up in the air. Of course Kise used the advantage of his height and got the ball as Kasamatsu came in front of him.

"I'm letting you go this time Kise." she said, her eyes glowing with determination

"Senpai, I would never want to get away from you." Kise said using one of his charming smiles as he dribbled the ball back and forth

"Not gonna work on me this time Kise," Kasamatsu said as she reached out for the ball to grab it out of Kise's hands.

Although it took Kise off guard, he spun around and using Aomine's agility, he broke through his captain's gripe again. But before he could make his next move, he saw Kasamatsu following his speed and extending his arms out preventing him from scoring another basket. Yes, indeed it was pretty amazing that Kasamatsu managed to follow Aomine's agility, but she failed to stop Kise as he made a three pointer score. The ball bounced off the basket as Kobori rebounded and caught the ball. He took this chance and quickly passed the ball to Kasamatsu who was now running towards the opposite basket. In a second Kise caught up to his captain. Kasamatsu saw that Hayakawa was open and tried to pass the ball to him but Kise saw what Kasamatsu was up too so he extended his arms, cutting Kasamatsu off. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, No passing Senpai!" Kise said with a teasing tone "Just me and you… I don't want anyone interfering with our little game"

Kasamatsu felt heat coming to her cheeks as Kise got closer. '_Wait. He's too close,' _She thought. Kise was staring at her with an intense look, giving Kasamatsu shivers down her spin.

"What's wrong senpai? Are you lost in my eyes?" Kise said with a smirk as he leaned closer so that their noses where almost touching.

"Don't get a head of yourself" Kasamatsu said as she dribbled back and then took a turn to left. She saw Kise following her movements and within a second using her top speed she took a turn to right and finally broke through Kise Ryouta. Kise was surprised at the sudden action but he quickly caught up to his captain and easily stole the ball. Kise ran back to score again and this time he used Midorima's shot to score a three pointer. He looked back to see his senpai staring at him and with a teasing look he said "Honestly, Senpai sometimes I wonder why do you even try? You can never surpass me!"

Kasamatsu groaned in annoyance and disappointment as Kise's words hit her. '_I am going to beat the shit out of him!' _She thought ruthlessly.

"Wow Senpai! Relax there! With the way you are frowning right now, I wouldn't be surprised if your brows stayed permanently that way!" Kise laughed as Kasamatsu hit him on the head

As their practice continued, Kise's teasing also continued, until the clock finally hit 6:00 P.M.

"Yosh! Guys, that's all for today. Good work!" Captain's voice echoed in the gym. All the guys in the gym sighed as they walked towards the change room leaving their captain behind.

'_ALRIGHT! As I thought! SENAPI is staying behind!' _Kise thought as he pretended to follow his teammates to the change room.

* * *

_Kise is always teasing me… _Kasamatsu said as she scored another point.

'_Why does he only tease me from everyone on the team? Is it because I am an easy target? Well I do remember Kobori saying I am_…b_ut still… I am his senpai! That BRAT should have respect for ME! Even so… Kise is so good when it comes to basket ball. I wish I was like him… he's so good looking and so damn popular with girls. WAIT. What am I thinking!? Get a hold of yourself Yukiko! I can't possibly like that baka. He's a player. I HATE PLAYERS! … yeah… I hate players… then why?' _she thought as she held the orange ball in her hand. She snapped out of her thoughts as she scored another basket. One after another Kasamatsu kept on scoring a basket, some were three pointers and others were regular.

"If I scored that many baskets while playing with you, you would probably break into tears" Kasamatsu heard a male's voice from behind.

'_No way! KISE!? WHAT? WHY!? He's supposed to go home with everyone! Relax Yukiko… Keep your cool…' _ With a tiring sigh she said as she used her fake deep voice "Go home Kise… haven't you had enough?" she took another ball out to score.

"I'll go home once senpai goes home" Kasamatsu could hear Kise coming closer.

"There is no need for that. Go home." She said as she took her form. Suddenly she felt warm big hands on hers holding the ball with her. Then she felt Kise's face from her right side coming in as he looked at the net in front of them. His body leaned on hers as he used his hand and Kasamatsu's hand to score the final basket.

"W-What… What... are you d-doing?" She said in a low voice as she slowly read the situation she was in. Kise started to walk forward, making Kasamatsu go backwards and before she knew it her back hit against the gym wall.

"Senpai…" Kise said in a low voice so only they could hear it as he put his hand on the wall behind her.

"I have noticed that every time I have gym you are looking down at me from your class… May I ask why?" Kise said. Kasamatsu flushed red at the sudden comment as she looked away from Kise's face "W-What are you talking about? Why in the world would I look at your ugly face? I have better things to do." She tried to sound as frustrated as she could.

"You know they say, it's not healthy to lie." Kise said as he looked at his fellow captain with an intense stare and leaned into her right ear. Kasamatsu had enough of Kise's nonsense and she pushed him away, making him land on the ground.

"What the!? What did you do that for senpai?" Kise said as he saw Kasamatsu running off to the change room.

"SHUT UP! And by the time I come out you better have collected all the balls and put them away!" she said slamming the door shut.

"WHAT!? WHY MEEEE? SENPAIII~~" Kise whined on the ground

* * *

Kasamatsu leaned against the door once it was closed and locked. Her face was red and her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She couldn't believe at how fast her heart was beating.

'_I need to calm down,' _she thought as she closed her eyes. She began to take off her clothes and slowly un-bandaged her chest which she had bound to hold and flatten the shape of her breast, giving her the shape of a boy. She covered her chest with her hands as she stepped into the shower. As the water started to run Yukiko closed her eyes and looked up. The scene of Kise holding her hands and pushing her against the wall replayed in her head over and over again, the way he put his hand on the wall and leaned into her ear, his deep voice. Her short hair was soaked as she reached for the shampoo. Her soft skin was dripping in water as she cleaned herself with the soap. Once she was done with the shower she wrapped herself with a blue clean towel and walked out of the shower.

* * *

"Gezz, I can't believe senpai for making me do this." Kise said as he started to pick up the balls which were scattered around the gym. The guy had to run back and forth in order for him to pick them up. When he was finally done and had the balls all locked away in the storage, Kise stopped and looked at his hands.

_Senpai's hands were pretty small for a guy… and soft skin. Almost like a girl. Weird? Despite the fact that he was actually looking cute while blushing like a freak. Sheesh! I was just teasing him… he didn't have to blush so much… It's not like senpai is …gay? S-' _

"**KYAAAAAAA" **Kise's thoughts were interrupted by a girl's scream coming out of the change room that Kasamatsu went in.

* * *

**Kasamatsu POV**

As I came out of the shower I remembered that I forgot to turn off the lights. As I turned around, I saw that there was someone standing behind one of the windows looking at me in the dark…. "**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Senpai!" Kise said and without a second thought he ran towards the change room. He saw the door opening violently and someone coming out of it. In a second the person was hugging him.

"K-K-K-Ki-s-se-e… Oh my g-g-od... S-S-omeone" Kasamatsu said as she looked at Kise with fear in her eyes and with trembling hands she pointed towards the change room. Kise was in a shock and didn't say anything, as he started to acknowledge his captain's body. He saw a towel and… a feminine body? Huge breasts almost the same size as Momoichi were on him and they belonged to his captain. Still in shocked, Kise looked at his captain who was going on about someone peeking…. _Wait peeking? On Senpai?_ Kise thought.

"Kise a-are you l-listing to me? Someone was peeking!" Kasamatsu said as her fear increased.

"What?" Kise said, as he walked inside the changer room with Kasamatsu following behind him, holding on to his uniform shirt.

"Senpai, there is no one here. What are you saying?" he said as he looked outside the window.

"B-But I s-swear I saw s-s-some… someone! I-I can't imagine som-me one seeing m-m-e like thi-is m-m-m-y body… privacy a-as a g-girl… N-no…" she said as she crossed her arms, softly still shivering. Kise saw his captain shivering and without thinking he wrapped his hands around her.

"It's okay senpai…. I am right here. I won't let anyone hurt you" he said as Kasamatsu felt the warm arms around her.

Suddenly her body felt at ease again. She felt her heart pounding, her face rushing with blood as she put her small hands around Kise. Kise felt Kasamatsu's hands on his waist and with that he hugged his senpai tighter, bringing them closer. The sweet strawberry scent of her hair was new to Kise's nose. He softly rubbed the side of his face into Kasamatsu's hair. His hands were tightly wrapped around her shoulders as he finally acknowledged that his senpai, the captain of the basket ball team was a not a boy but a girl.

'_Wait… Aren't I still… Oh god!' _Kasamatsu thought as she remembered that she was still in a towel.

She pushed Kise away as her face started to turn different shades of red "… get out" she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Kise said, confused at the sudden reaction.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" she shouted as she bent down on her knees trying to cover her cleavage more. Kise released the situation and with a small 'sorry' he walked out the door leaving Kasamatsu alone in the change room.

* * *

And that's all for chapter one :) Let me know if you guys like it by reviewing and of course give me idea's! I hope you guys like it so far...

Also readers who are following Sacrifice of True Love... Sorry to say but I have to abandon that story :'(

When i am finally free to write again... i forgot the story line for Sacrifice of True love. I am truly sorry.

Please review and let me know :)


	2. The Promise

Kise walked out of the change room and softly closed the door behind him. Entering the gym, he spotted a bench perpendicular to him. He walked over and sat down. Leaning forward, he put his arms on his legs giving his body support.

' …_What?...,' _Kise thought, stunned._ Senpai… is a girl? A girl… she... Senpai is a girl… WHAT!?_ Kise pulled at his hair and a blush came over his cheeks. '_All this time I thought that senpai was a GUY! That's why I… oh god… My words and actions must have bothered senpai!' No wonder she hates me! I am such an idiot!_

Kise remembered all the things he did in order to tease his captain. Suddenly, he heard the door of the change room open. He got up as Kasamatsu came out.

"S-Senpai" Kise stuttered. They looked at each another, gazing into the other's eyes. Kasamatsu let out a sigh as she started to walk towards the exit. Kise followed her lead quietly as they walked out of the gym. They walked in silence as the cold winter air ran through their hair. It was around 8:00 P.M and the streets were almost empty.

"…Senpai… S-Sorr-" before Kise could apologize Kasamatsu cut him off "For what?" she said, looking at him.

"I…I am sorry for always teasing you, calling you names, making fun of you. I-I didn't know you… you were… a girl" Kise said as he uncomfortably looked away.

"No Kise, don't apologize. Even though you have been a brat I don't mind getting teased by a Kouhai." She reached up with her left hand and ruffled Kise's blond hair. "I should be the one apologizing as the captain of the team I shouldn't have let my guard down-" Kasamatsu said in a gentle tone as she could feel Kise's guilt rising. Kasamatsu finished with a bright smile "Now, cheer up Kise!"

Kise was dumbfounded at her sudden movement but seeing his captain smile so brightly gave him a warm feeling inside.

"SENPAIIIIII~~" Kise called as he launched himself on the captain as tiny flowers appeared around him.

"OI! BAKA! Let go of me!" Kasamatsu shouted as she used her hand to push Kise's face away from her own. However, Kise arms were tightly wrapped around Kasamatsu's shoulders and he resisted her push, causing them to remain in the same spot.

"Swepai! ouwch!" Kise said as his face got crushed by his senpai. _Senpai's voice… her real girly voice sounds so… it suits her!_ Kise thought as he finally let go of Kasamatsu. With a light laugh he asked "Senpai, do you like basketball so much that you would cross dress?"

"Yeah, I love basketball" she spoke softly. A warm smile spread across her face as she looked at the ground.

"You remind me of Kurokochi! She also dressed up as boy in order to play basketball in middle school. I was insistently in love with her. To take a huge step like that just so you can play your favorite sport, I really admire such people" Kise said as he went on with his middle school days.

'_There he goes again with "__**Kurokochi**__'" what's so good about her anyway? She is… who am I kidding!? She is a walking snow white beauty… pale skin, baby blue hair and soft ocean eyes. Light eyebrows unlike mine, also red fluffy lips. Her basketball skills are beyond amazing! She's…prefect… and then there is me,' _Kasamatsu thought as her heart dropped a beat. She could feel her heart aching

'_Why am I hurting_? W_hy?-_ 'She was forced out of her thoughts as she heard Kise say "Senpai, are you listening?"

"Yeah, Yeah I am listening to your _**Kurokochi**_ nonsense." She said in an irritated tone. Kise looked at her and in a second, with a smirk, he said "What's this? Jealousy?"

"W-What? Are you joking? Of course not!" Kasamatsu struggled to remain calm and hid her panic.

"Hmm…" Kise said teasingly. He grabbed Kasamatsu's arm

"Then why are you always watching me when I am with Aominechi and Kurokochi?" Kise questioned. She struggled to pull away from his grip, but Kise tightened his grip so that she wouldn't run away again. He looked at Kasamatsu with a serious look, giving her shivers.

"I-I… I was just curious of what you idiots were doing! It has _nothing_ to do with me being interested in _you_!" Kasamatsu declared, looking straight into Kise's eyes.

A cold wind blew against their faces as Kise noticed how beautiful Kasamatsu's grey eyes looked under the moonlight. Everything around Kise slowed down for a moment as he studied her eyes. They were large and round with a hint of dark ocean blue color in them; her long eyelashes made them stand out even more. Then Kise spoke.

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves senpai? I don't remember saying such things. I was just asking if you were jealous?" Kise said with light teasing chuckle. He stepped closer to Kasamatsu. With one hand holding her arm, he put his other hand onto her waist slowly bringing them closer and closer.

"Okay fine. Explain yourself when it comes to my gym class? How come I catch you staring at me almost every 5 minutes? If you aren't interested, you shouldn't look at all." Kise said as their noses almost touched.

Kise saw as a light blush appeared on Kasamatsu as she looked away and glanced to the side. He watched how Kasamatsu used her fingers to pull her short hair behind her ear, which he found rather cute. '_So senpai does that when she gets nervous, huh?' _Kise thought, almost chuckling.

"I-I wasn't… I wasn't staring at you" She managed to say as she felt Kise's intense gaze on her. Kise noticed Kasamatsu biting her lips as she avoided making any eye contact with the blonde. When she released her lips, they looked red and juicy. They perfectly matched her pale skin and made her look beautiful in Kise's eyes. Before Kise could make a move, he felt two hands on his chest pushing him away.

"Enough!" Kasamatsu yelled as she pushed Kise away from her, her anger boiling.

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU! I am definitely _not_ interested in players like _you_ Kise! Are we clear!? I like decent men! Someone who actually cares and _doesn't tease_! Someone who is _not a brat like you_! I hate models because they are _players_! Any pretty girl they see, they run after her! I like guys who _try_ their best in everything they do! Not like you _who has everything_! Rich brats like you don't interest me one bit. So what if you got the looks? Your personality sucks! You are a joke! A player! In the end I am your senpai so respect me Kouhai!" She yelled as quickly fixed herself and in a rush, walked away leaving Kise behind.

Kise was left behind stunned. He looked at the direction Kasamatsu ran away in.

_Interesting… Senpai got guts, _Kise thought as a smirk came to his lips. It was as if he found his new toy.

"SENPAI!" Kise called out in the darkness. He saw Kasamatsu turn around. He tilted his head slightly, letting his hair fall over his eyes. Under the moonlight, his eyes sparked golden.

Kise smiled "I PROMISE THAT I WILL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" He yelled so that Kasamatsu could hear him loud and clear.

"W-What?" She shouted back, shocked as her face flushed. She twitched in anger as her mouth dropped open which Kise found quiet amusing.

"TRY ME BAKA!" She yelled back in anger, thinking that Kise was indeed an asshole. Kise watched Kasamatsu until she wasn't in his sight anymore. He turned around and started to walk away with a smirk on his face. He softly said "… No. I'll make you _**BEG**_ for me!"

* * *

_**I promise will make you fall in love with me**_

_JUST WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!? _Kasamatsu thought as Kise's vow rang in her head_._ _As if I'll fall for someone like __**him**__! PLAYBOY!_

Her anger was boiling and she couldn't believe Kise's guts. As she reached her house, she took out her keys from her bag and unlocked the door.

"I'm Home" she said in a tired voice walking into the house as she closed her door and locked it.

"Welcome home, Yukiko-Chan" she heard her mother call from the kitchen. She took off her shoes and neatly placed them on the shoe rack. She stepped on the wooden floor as she walked to the kitchen where her mom was.

"What's for dinner mama? I am starving!" she said as she opened the fridge, hoping to find something. Her mom watched Kasamatsu in the distance as her daughter grumbled in disappointment when she found nothing to eat.

"What would you like to eat honey?" Her mom asked as she walked towards Kasamatsu. She put her free hand on Kasamatsu's head, rubbing her hair softly.

_Kise… Kise touched me there,_ Kasamatsu thought, remembering when Kise hugged her and how his face softly touched her hair. Her face turned red as she thought about Kise's strong arms around her. Kasamatsu's mom noticed her blush and she raised her eyebrow in question.

"A-Anything Mama" she said quickly before her mom started to question her.

"I am going to go to my room to fresh up! Please call me down if you need help." Kasamatsu called out to her mom as she ran upstairs to her room making her mom even more suspicious.

'_That Kise! He's causing me so much trouble. If my dad founds out about this I will be murdered for sure!'_ Kasamatsu thought as she jumped onto her bed, landing on her back. Releasing a very heavy sigh, slowly she sat up and begun to talk off her uniform. She un-bandaged herself again and wore her bra following with a night white dress.

It was a simple strap sleep dress that reached her tights. The bottom of the dress was longer from the back but shorter from front. A deep neck line revealed some of her cleavage. She walked to her towards her mirror which was against the wall in front of her bed.

'_So he's gonna make me fall in love with him, huh? What an idiot. He thinks he can have any girl he wants? I'll show him! Kise Ryouta, give it your best shot! Let's see if you can make me confess to you,' She_ thought as she touched her cold mirror with her small warm hands.

She was determined to make Kise eat his own words. '_I'll show him the consequences for being a player!'_ she thought as she turned around. She picked up her school bag and sat on her bed taking out her books to do her homework.

* * *

**How was that? Satisfying O:? I would LOVE to hear your opinion! So review! :) Not only that, it also encourages me to write the next chap :D **


	3. I Don't Believe In Love

Leaves were falling as winter was almost here. Kise sat on the school roof, skipping his third period math class. Why? Because he absolutely _hates_ math! He sat against a wall, with his eyes closed and listening to his music. Right now, the only thing on his mind was… **Kasamatsu Yukiko**. Since yesterday the poor blond couldn't get his senpai out of his thoughts. He couldn't figure out what plagued his thought more; Kasamatsu or Kasamatsu's _body_. Thoughts swirled through his mind….

Indeed, he had promised to make her fall in love with him. But how? It shouldn't be hard, considering that Kise was famous with females, regardless of the fact that he was a player. Kise never had to _try_ to make someone fall for him. So what was Kasamatsu in front of him? She's just another girl and soon enough she would be begging for him. Kise heard the bell ring, signaling the beginning of the next period; Kise's lunch.

"Kise-Kun" Someone called his name from his left side. He slightly opened his eyes, annoyed that someone disturbed him while he was thinking. Beside him he saw a beautiful girl who was in the same class as him. She had long red hair that reached down to her back. Her large eyes were a dark brown chocolate color and she had neat pale fair skin with beautiful red juicy lips. She wore her high school uniform and looked at Kise with eyes filled with lust.

"Kise-Kun, would you like to…-" She said as leaned down to Kise's ear. She stepped in front of him and sat on to his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her chest rubbing against Kise's. With a whispered, she completed "_Play with me?"_

Kise sighed, he really wanted to push the girl away from him but since he respected them, he softly said "Sakura-Chan, you know I don't play around like that."

"Aw, don't be like that Kise-Kun, I really want you." she whined as she pressed her body against the basketball player more and more. "Come on." She as she loosened her tight shirt revealing her cleavage and showing some of her chest.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, but I am not interested" Kise said as he closed his eyes again, going back to his music and thoughts, making Sakura more eager. Sakura's nose touched Kise's cheek bone as she lightly licked his cheek. Kise jolted up in surprise. He grabbed her hands as he heard her say "What's wrong Kise-kun? Could it be that I turned you on?"

Kise groaned in annoyance. He warned the girl one last time "Sakura-Chan if you don't stop now, I'll leave." making the girl groan in disappointment.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Kasamatsu)**

"Hey Moriyama, let's go to the roof? I have something to tell you." Kasamatsu said as she walked over to her friends with her lunch box. Moriyama glanced at her with a confused look.

"Kasamatsu…" He said softly

"what?" she replied

"Are you a fruit?" Moriyama said as he stood up.

"What? No!" she said as she looked up at Moriyama.

"Are you sure? Cause DAMN do you know how _fine _you look right now?"

Kasamatsu looked at him with a face that said _Seriously? -_-_ "Enough of your pick up lines Moriyama. Let's go." she ordered as she started to walk out of her class, while Moriyama followed.

"Following, Kasamatsu-_San" _He said with a smirk.

"Baka! Don't call me that so carelessly!" she hissed at him, lightly hitting him on the head, which made Moriyama laugh

* * *

"Please Kise-Kun! I'll make you feel wonderful." She whined as her grip got tighter on Kise's shirt.

"That's enough Sakura-Chan, I am leaving. Please excuse me." Kise sighed and got up.

"Wait Kise-Kun!" Still sitting on the ground, she grabbed Kise's arm and pulled him towards her. Before he could turn around fully, Kise's feet twisted under him and he stumbled. He fell to the ground, landing on top of Sakura. Suddenly, the door to the roof opened.

"Kise?" He heard someone call his name. He put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up, giving him the view of a blushing Sakura. Standing, he turned around to see who had called his name. And of course, it was **Kasamatsu** with Moriyama.

… _Come on…Why her from all the people?_ Kise thought as soon as he saw Kasamatsu.

"Y-YOU!" He heard Kasamatsu shouted as her eyes glowed red. Kise raised his hands in defense as he said "NO! Wait! Senpai! Listen to me, it's not what you think it is!"

"DAMN PERVERTED PLAYER!" She finished as she kicked Kise, making him fly through the air.

"K-Kasamatsu-S-Senpai… Excuse me." The girl stuttered as she bowed and ran away.

"OUCH! SENPAIII! That HURTSSS!" Kise whined from the ground.

"Shut Up! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She yelled as she stepped onto Kise's back, stabbing him with her feet.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Like I said, listen to meeee" He complained. Kise sat up and Moriyama watched as he grabbed a hold of Kasamatsu's leg pulling her down.

"K-Kise!" she said in a panic as she fell forward. But before she could land on the ground, Kise caught her, bringing her to his eye level.

"Senpai, listen to me!" He said looking into her eyes. Kasamatsu had fallen upon Kise's legs while his hands were wrapped around her waist. Their faces so close that their noses were almost touching.

"F-Fine, Explain!" She said as she put her hands on his chest and leaned back trying to push him away. Kise explained himself as Kasamatsu got off his legs, sitting down in front on him, while Moriyama came and sat beside them.

"I see…" Kasamatsu said with a surprised face as she couldn't believe that the girl wanted to have sex with Kise on school property.

"KISE! YOU LUCKLY BASTDARD! If I had the chance, I would have done it!" Moriyama said as he got Kise into a head lock and ruffled his hair. Kasamatsu watched as she started to feel rather upset. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling upset when nothing tragic had happened. Although the thought of Kise being with another girl made her heart break into pieces. _But why? _She asked herself as she opened her lunch box.

"Senpai… That looks delicious." She heard Kise say. She looked up to see that Kise had his legs crossed and was leaning over to get a better view of her lunch.

"Would you like some?" She said as she took out her chopsticks.

Kise looked at her as his eyes sparkled "YES PLEASE!" he practically shouted. Kasamatsu chuckled as she could almost imagine a tail and dog ears on Kise.

"Then, ITADAKIMASU!" Both Kise and Kasamatsu announced with their hands pressed together.

"What would you like to have?" She asked Kise.

"Can I have some Octopus balls?" He said with excitement.

"First, I want you to try some." Kasamatsu said as she cut the Octopus ball in half as she held the other half in her hand "Open your mouth, Kise" Kise opened his mouth as Kasamatsu picked up the octopus ball with her chopsticks and fed him.

"Delicious~" Kise said childishly making Kasamatsu smile at him warmly.

"Would you like more?" she asked as Kise nodded back and forth. Moriyama couldn't believe his eyes. _Did the world flip upside down or something?_ He thought.

"What in the world is going on here!?" He yelled as he stood up making Kasamatsu and Kise look at him.

"What's wrong Moriyama? Do you also want some?" Kasamatsu said as she gave him a confused look.

"You! YOU!" He said as he pointed towards Kise and Kasamatsu, respectively.

"Are you guys _dating_?!" He yelled. Kasamatsu and Kise froze as the words hit them

As Kise looked at Kasamatsu, a thought ran through his mind_ …Dating Senpai? Please, she is nothing like kurokochi. Not interested._

Suddenly, he heard her say "**I don't believe in love.**" with a serious look.

_What? _Kise thought as he watched Kasamatsu continue to eat rice. Her words caught him off guard. His eyes sparkled in interest as Moriyama sat down and sighed.

"Why?" Kise asked. Kasamatsu looked at him and then looked back to her lunch. Mumbling, she said "None of your business"

"It's okay Senpai-" Kise teased with a smirk as Moriyama and Kasamatsu looked at him. Kise reached out for her nose and grabbed it lightly "I will make you fall for me" His words caused Moriyama to choke on his juice.

"A-Again with that nonsense!?" Kasamatsu slapped Kise's hand away.

"Kasamatsu, does Kise know?" She heard Moriyama ask her. She glanced up and nodded slightly. Moriyama grimaced and whispered to Kise, who was sitting next to him, "Then I have competition".

Kise looked at his Senpai, understanding perfectly. He watched Moriyama request an Octopus ball from Kasamatsu. He saw Kasamatsu lift her hand up and feed him with a smile. He realized they never ran out of conversations and how Kasamatsu would _laugh_ at his lame pick up lines. Kise suddenly found himself annoyed. It was pissing him off.

_Are they __**that**__ close? Not that I care. I am just playing around with Senpai… but what did she mean when she said she doesn't believe in love. _Kise snapped out of his thought when Moriyama called his name.

"Kise, what did you mean when you said you will make Kasamatsu fall for you?" He asked

Kise noticed that Moriyama and Kasamatsu were sitting side by side, their arms touching.

_Tch! Only I have the right to be that close to her. _Kise clenched his teeth.

"See, for me, bothering Kasamatsu-Senpai is a pastime." Annoyed, and unsure why, Kise felt like using harsh words to hurt Kasamatsu.

"Excuse me?" He heard Kasamatsu say.

"You said you won't fall for me, and I took that as a challenge. I don't have any special feelings for you. It's just fun bothering you." Kise casually said. He stood up, his hands in his pockets.

"Some_thing_ to keep me entertained. Sorry, but I'm not interested in short tempered women. I like girls like Kurokochi. To me you are like a toy. Nothing more." he finished as he started to walk away. As he started to walk away, he felt something grab his wrist, making him stop. He turned around to see that Kasamatsu had grabbed him.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." He heard her say, her face covered in shadows as she looked at the ground.

"…But Kise, don't you dare play around with emotions." He watched as her head lifted up.

"Love is not something to play around _with."_ His eyes widened in surprise. Her beautiful eyes were watery and her lips were red **but** she had a determine look in her eyes. Her words and her beauty made Kise speechless. Kasamatsu released his hand and before Kise could respond, he heard Kasamatsu say "Let's go Moriyama"

He watched his senpai walk past him. With her hand on the door handle, she turned around and said "I'm the same, Kise. There is no way I'd fall for someone like you."

She turned around to look at him as she finished "To me you are _nothing_ more than a Kouhai."

Kise was left alone on the roof, frozen in shock. No girl had ever spoken to him the way Kasamatsu had. Aside from younger girls, even the older girls loved him; adored him. Then where did Kasamatsu come from?

He needed advice. He wasn't feeling well. In fact his heart was aching. Something was definitely wrong. Why was he hurt? Why did he feel like he wanted Kasamatsu to look at him? Look at him more than just a Kouhai? Why? Why was he so desperate about it? Why did he have the urge to push Moriyama away from his senpai when they sat close? Why did he want to hurt Kasamatsu?

It's not like she was interested in him anyway. But why was she always there for him? How come she always appeared when he needed someone the most? Why did she watch over Kise when he was in his gym class? Or hit/kick him and only him when it comes to the team. She was always around. Or so he thought until he saw her with Moriyama.

Like the time when he lost against Aominechi. She was there. She had always been there. Why? If Kasamatsu wasn't interested in him, then why would she pay so much attention to him? Also what was that whole '_I don't believe in love' _crap? Did Senpai have a **heart breaker** or something? Why is Moriyama Senpai after Kasamastsu Senpai? What's their history? Does Senpai have a history? Do **they **have a history, together!?

_Senpai…. is mine. No one else can have her. _Kise thought as his anger increased. He took out his cell phone and started to type.

* * *

"**Buzz! Buzz!" **

"Oi, Kuroko, your phone is buzzing." A strong tall man with glowing red tiger eyes said as he handed the phone to a small pale girl who had baby blue hair.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied as she reached for her phone. Checking her cell phone, she saw she had received a text message.

* * *

**From: **_Kise-Kun_

**Subject: **_Can we talk?_

KUROKKOOOOOCHIIIIIIIII! I WANNA SEEE YOU! \./ I NEED TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT KASAMATSU-SENPAI! PLEASEEE! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! SO COME ALONE AT THE PARK TODAY AT AFTER 6:00pm! PLEASE COME! I THINK I AM SICK! (T.T)

LOVE YOU~! 3 \(^*^)/

**End~**

* * *

Kagami saw Kuroko texting and with curiosity, he asked "Who is it?"

"Kise-kun. He asked to meet up." Kuroko answered. Kagami twitched at the name of the flashy model.

"So are you?" He questioned. Kuroko looked up at him and with an emotionless face she said "Yes I am"

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter :D I hope you guys like it. I always think things like _**love**_ happens too quickly :/ so I am gonna **try** to keep it slow and as realistic as I can with Kise.

Also I know that Kasamatsu as a boy is shy towards girls and of course it should be same when it comes to him being a girl. Yes, Kasamatsu as a girl is shy towards boys but please understand that she has known Kise since the beginning of the year, and now it's winter. I think, by now, she feels comfortable around him regardless of her shyness.

ANYWAYSSS! Please review and give me feedback. Your opinion really counts and I would love to hear it :D

Reviews From last chapter encouraged me a lot! Thank you guys~

Also, I wanted to mention the picture I have as a drop box for this story is obviously Kasamatsu as a girl and Kise as a boy and it's drawn by me. Hope you guys like the pic and the new chap, lol ^^


	4. Confusion and Confession

**Okay so just a heads up, I will be uploading rather… late and I have a GOOD excuse for it! My school just started and it's my last year (Yes, I am very sad… and panicked) therefore I will be busy with studies and other stuff regarding university ect. I want to thank all of my **_**LOVELY**_** readers! You guys are wonderful, I love reading your feed back or reviews. For some reason A LOT of readers want to see a jealous Kise. Lol I just love that fact that so many readers are interested in reading a jealous Kise XD. I promise to make it interesting… that's where this part comes in! I'll try my best and hopefully this chapter will be satisfying ;). OKAY SO ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It was around 6:00pm and the sun was setting. The sky was streaked with orange, pink and yellow, as the last rays of sunlight left the trees, houses and the streets glowing. Kise, sitting on a bench located in his favorite park, leaned back and enjoyed the beat of his music. He sat staring at his feet, unconscious of the fact that he was zoned out. The Ace had his thoughts tangled up. He was feeling frustrated; Very frustrated. And he couldn't figure out why. It was all about _Kasamatsu Senpai. _Why? Why? WHY?! Kise let out a heavy sigh as he took out his phone to text Kuroko, wondering if she was going to be late.

"Good after noon, Kise-kun" he heard someone say.

"WAAA!? KUROKOCCHI!" Kise shouted. He jumped out of his seat and stumbled back in surprise.

"Kurokocchi you scared me! Almost gave me a heart attack!" Kise said as he stomped on the ground childishly. He noticed Kagami in the distance behind her, holding a basketball.

"I am sorry. So Kise-kun would you like to share?" Kuroko said in her normal lifeless voice.

"Waaa~ Kurokochiii! You are not going to believe what happened to me!" Kise whined as he launched himself on Kuroko, hugging her softly. Kise suddenly felt Kagami's dead glare on him as he _pretended_ to play basketball on the court.

"Why don't we sit down?" Kuroko suggested as she pushed Kise away from herself and moved towards the bench. They sat down as Kise began to explain his dilemma.

"I see… So Kasamatsu-Ku… San is a girl" Kuroko said in her plain voice, but even though her face looked plain boring , you could tell byher eyes that she was shocked.

"Ssh! Kurokocchi not so loud! It's a secret! A secret!" Kise whispered frantically as he put his hands on Kuroko's mouth

"I apologize Kise-kun, I'll watch out next time" Kuroko said as Kise removed his hands. She watched as Kise's eyes relaxed and he leaned back. They sat side by side.

"See Kurokocchi… the problem is… Senpai is always in my head. In my thoughts… no matter how HARD I try, I can't stop thinking about her. Her laugh, her real girly voice-" Kise said as he looked at Kuroko. A smile spread on his lips as he continued "Her voice is sooo cute! It's so adorable! I can't get enough of it! And when she laughs! Oh god, it's like music to my ears! I can't help but laugh with her…" He spread his arms out in excitement and went on describing Kasamatsu. Kuroko noticed how Kise chuckled, laughed and jumped at various points. She noticed a small blush on the side of his cheeks or how he would make an angry face while talking about Kasamatsu and Moriyama together.

"…But you know Kurokocchi..." Kise said as once again he leaned back

"Yes Kise-kun?" Kuroko said as she softly smiled at the blonde acknowledging the change in atmosphere. Kise looked at the ground as he softly mumbled "Senpai said she won't fall for me"

_Okay so that's new_ Kuroko thought as she saw an almost sad smile on her copy cat friend. Kise looked at the sky as he continued "She said she doesn't believe in love… and you know what's worse Kurokocchi?" he said as he looked at Kuroko. She gave him a small nod as Kise rested his head on Kuroko's shoulder.

"I said… cruel things to senpai…" He looked up to see that Kuroko had a confused look in her eyes.

"I told her that she was just something to pass the time… I said I was playing around with her, since I vowed to make her fall in love with me" Kise said. He could see Kuroko's eyes widening as she said "Please repeat yourself, Kise-Kun what did you vow to do?"

"I vowed…to make senpai fall in love … with me" he said as he shifted his weight to face Kuroko.

"Why?" she asked calmly

"She said she won't fall for me and … I took it as a challenge." Kise said in a childish tone

"And what cruel things are you speaking of?" she asked with her usual lazy voice.

"See when Moriyama-Senpai was flirting with Kasamatsu-Senpai, he asked what I meant by my vow. I told him I was playing around with Senpai's feelings…..Watching them flirt made me angry and I-I wanted to hurt Kasamatsu-Senpai….I wanted to make her cry." Kise said lightly as he looked down.

"Why? Aren't you just playing with Kasamatsu-San's feeling? So why does it bother you? You shouldn't care who she is with." Kuroko stated

"That's the problem Kurokocchii! I don't know why I acted that wayyy!" Kise whined

"Kise-Kun … do you think that perhaps you are developing feelings for Kasamatsu-San… as in a romantic way?" Kuroko said as she glanced at Kagami who was running away from Nigou.

"OF COURSE NOT! I LIKE KUROKOCHI!" Kise declared

"Is that so?" Kuroko said with a small smile

"YES! I LOVE KUROKOCCHI!" Kise said as he took her hands into his own. Kuroko's straight, light baby blue hair, that was shoulder length, flew in the air behind her as she looked to the ground.

"Say… Kise-kun" Kuroko looked at Kagami as she said "When Kasamatsu-San is sitting beside you or when she touches you … do you feel your heart beat? When she calls your name, does it make you want to run after her? Do you ever wonder … what it would be like to hold her hand? Feeling her soft skin? Or when she is eating, or playing basketball … do you find yourself staring? Do you ever laugh when she is complaining? Or laugh at something she does when she is nervous or happy? Do you notice little, tiny details about her? Do you want to be with her? Do you want to know her history? Do you want to support her? Touch her? Hug her? Hold her close to yourself?" Kuroko's voice, unknowingly, got stronger

"Do you hate it when she tries to act tough when you know that she is breaking inside? Or do you hate it when she refuses to let you see her tears? Do you get frustrated when she doesn't let you in and you don't understand why? Do you wish to take away her pain? Do you wish that instead it was you who was hurting? Do you ever just want to give her all the happiness in the world? …. Do you ever, ever …. Just want to run your hands in through his dark scarlet, red, hair? … Just to feel them? Or- "

"… Kurokocchi…" Kise cut her off. "…Senpai doesn't _have_ red hair… also you said _**his**_…" Kise was stunned. He had never seen Kurokocchi talk like that before. Then he realized it was a confession. The whole time Kuroko was looking at Kagami. She was smiling and watching him play basketball.

"Oh… I am sorry Kise-kun I-" Before Kuroko could finish, Kise cut her off again.

"Do you like Kagamicchi?" Kise asked making Kuroko look at him. She smiled lightly as she looked at the Bakagami.

Slowly, she said "Yes… very much… But Kagami-Kun is very dense. I don't think he is interested in me. I scare him away, but even so I like him a lot. So much that…I can't even explain" A silence fell between them as Kise began to wonder why he wasn't hurt. He likes Kuroko… right? So why was there no pain or jealousy? Why wasn't he complaining about Kuroko not liking him? What was going on?

"Do you understand now Kise-kun?" Kuroko said as Kise looked at her. "You don't like me… If you did you would be complaining." she said, meeting his eyes

" I don't…" Kise looked down, his bags falling over his eyes, making Kuroko curious over his sudden reaction.

"I don't like senpai! I like-" Kise blurted out, but he was cut off when Kuroko suddenly asked him.

"What would you do if you saw Moriyama-Kun and Kasamatsu-San on a date?"

"Huh?" Kise said shocked

"Imagine them holding hands. Kasamatsu-San is laughing with him as he leans in to kiss her. What would you do Kise?" Kuroko said lightly as she stood up.

"I-I… I would walk away" Kise mumbled, as he looked away to avoid Kuroko's eyes

"Would you really?" Kuroko said as she picked up her Seirin jersey. Kise looked at Kuroko, and their eyes met.

"…What's your final answer Kise-kun?" She said as she let her hand out. Kise looked at her hand and then at her face as she continued "Who is it? Me? …Or Kasamatsu-San?"

Kise hesitantly reached out for her hand. But as soon as the tips of their fingers touched, Kise flinched and unconsciously pulled his hand back.

"I-I…S-Sen-npai…" He whispered, looking at the ground. His bangs fell over his eyes. Kuroko smiled softly as she said "I hope I was able to help you Kise-kun. It's getting late I should get home."

Kise looked up and watched Kuroko wave at Kagami, who was busy playing basketball.

"You're right, it is getting late. Thank you so much Kurokocchi… I just need some time to think on my own." Kise called out to her as he stood up.

"Later, Kurokocchi!" he said with a dashing smile as he waved at the Seiren player.

"Have a good night Kise-kun. See you soon." Kuroko called back, waving. Kagami watched Kise leave and walked towards Kuroko.

"So what was that all about?" He asked, sweating.

"Kise-Kun needed advice on love." Kuroko said as she watched Kise's figure disappear in the distance.

"NO WAY!? KISE? KISE RYOUTA!" Kagami said as his eyes widened in surprise and he stumbled backwards.

"Yes Kagami-kun" Kuroko said as she looked at Kagami

"But HE'S a freaking MODEL! Why does he NEED advice!? Every girl LOVES him!" Kagami said as he watched Kuroko pick up Nigou.

"It seems that Kise-Kun found a challenge." Kuroko said with a smile.

"Never thought I would see this day" Kagami was still in shock

"…Does Kagami-kun have someone he likes?" Kuroko asked calmly. She glanced at him as Kagami jolted. His face turned the color of his hair he said, in his deep strong voice, "N-No! I-I don't get into that stuff! It's too much of a drag"

"…I have someone I like." Kuroko began walking away.

"EH!? REALLY! WHO?" Kagami said as he ran after her

"I will only confess when Kagami-Kun tell me who he likes," Kuroko declared

"WHAT! That's cheating Kuroko!" Kagami replied as they started to walk side by side. Their shoulders touching as Kagami's voice echoed in the dark.

"So there is someone after all" Kuroko said as she looked at the red head.

"I-I will only say it, if you say it!" He blurted out, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Kagami-kun, be a man" She said simply.

"SHUT UP! Isn't it ladies first!?" He yelled

A small smile spread across her lips "Fine. At the count of 3 both of us will say the name of the person we like. Their full name, together."

"NO WAY! You'll cheat and won't say it!" He said as he pointed at Kuroko.

"I promise you I won't" Kuroko said as she gazed into his eyes.

"…Fine…" Kagami said as he looked away.

_This is it,_ Kagami thought nervously.

"**One**" he heard Kuroko say

_It's now or never,_ Kuroko thought as her hands clenched into fists.

"**Two**" she heard Kagami say.

Cold air blew by them, making their hair fly. The streets were empty and the sun had set. They both stopped walking, and shut their eyes tightly as they yelled together

"**THREE**!"

"_**WOOF**_!" Nigou barked as their shouts called into the night. On the top of their lungs, both players yelled.

"**KUROKO TESUYANA!**"

"**KAGAMI TAIGA-KUN!**"

Silence settled over them for a moment.

"Eh!?" Kagami looked at Kuroko , stunned, and found that she was already looking at him.

"Y-You… l-like me?" He shuttered as his cheeks turned red. Kuroko couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe this moment; her ears or Kagami's red face.

"K-Kagami-K-kun…" she said anxiously, as she broke into a grin. She jumped onto the tall man, throwing her arms around him. She shouted "**YES!** I like you!" as Kagami's eyes widened in surprised at the suddenly movement and he barely caught her. He hugged her back, his hands griped tightly around her, and swung her in his arms. They both burst into laughter, dazed and surprised by how lucky they were. They must have done something really good. That night, Kuroko and Kagami walked home hand in hand.

* * *

**AS FOR KISE**

* * *

Kise was at the train station waiting for his train to come when he saw Moriyama. Kise was about to call out to him when he saw that there was someone beside him. He narrowed his eyes as the figure became clear. He couldn't believe it. He saw Kasamatsu and Moriyama together. At night.

"What the actual fuck?" Kise mumbled as he looked away. At this point, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Was it Anger? Hurt? Jealousy? But who cared? Right now the only thing he wanted to do was get out of here! Kasamatsu and Moriyama, together, was the last thing he wanted to see. He hid himself among the crowd of people until his train finally came. Kise, as fast as he could, got on the train and hurried to the very end. Luckily there was an empty seat which he took and sat on. He pulled his black-hoodie onto his head as he plugged himself in and put his music on blast.

"So Kasamatsu… you still haven't answered my question" Moriyama asked as they got onto the train.

"And that is?" she asked as the train started to move.

"Do you like Kise?" Moriyama watched Kasamatsu walk away. She was headed to the back of the train.

"I don't see the need in answering such a useless question" she said as she made her way through people.

"So you do?" he replied, following her.

"You know I don't like brats." She said after excusing herself from bumping into some strangers. The train was packed with people and it was hard for them to move.

"Then why do you pay so much attention to him? Even after he's been so cruel to you?" Kasamatsu heard Moriyama say.

"Because Kise is a crybaby. If I just leave him alone, he will feel lonely. I want to be there for him, to support him. Kise is my Kouhai after all and as his senpai I feel responsible for him" She said as squeezed through a few passengers and stepped into the last cart.

"Bullshit!" She heard Moriyama say from behind her. She sighed and turned around to meet his eyes.

"Didn't I make a vow not to fall for anyone else after grade 8? Middle school was enough experience for me, Moriyama. No more dating for me! I have already had enough of guys." She answered, frustrated as she turned around.

"Kasamatsu, you can't judge everything by one experience! Just because some idiot decided to play with you doesn't mean all of the guys in the world are players. Look ar-" before he could finish, he heard Kasamatsu call out "Hey look, its Kise!" He watched her walk towards the blond as he sighed at the irony.

"Kise!" Kasamatsu's voice contained a touch of happiness in it. She saw that Kise was looking outside the window, his chin resting on his right hand and the other one in his pocket. She moved towards him, recognized that an old woman was sitting in the seat next to him, and stopped. Standing a foot away from him, she could hear his music. _Wow… that's loud… he can't hear me,_ she thought.

"Yo Kasamatsu, this is my stop. I am going." Moriyama said from behind her. She turned to look at him as the train slowed down to a stop.

"Okay, see you later Moriyama. Thanks for today." She called out as she saw Moriyama wave at her and step out of the train.

Suddenly, the old lady who was sitting beside Kise shuffled past her, and left the train. Kasamatsu took this chance and sat beside the blond copycat.

"Heyyy, Kise?" she said as she poked his arm. She glanced at Kise, who was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie that exposed his muscles, and blue jeans. He was wearing Nike shoes and looked very handsome in the shadows of the train. Kasamatsu felt her heartbeat increase and a blush spread across her face as Moriyama's words rang in her head. _Do you like Kise?_

NO! Of course not! Kise was a player… So _**why**_was her heart pounding so fast? Her cheeks were burning. She would die before admitting this to anyone, but right now… she really… really… _really_ wanted to hug the blond. To hold him tight. Just for herself. She wanted to put her arms around his neck and lightly kiss his forehead.

"Kise…?" She spoke softly. His name slipped out from her lips, pain seeping into her voice. She could feel that Kise was ignoring her and it hurt.

Kise watched his senpai's reflection from the window he was looking at. He saw the painful expression she made which stung his heart. Slowly, he took his left hand out from his pocket and placed it on the space between their seats, face down. Still looking outside the window, he flipped his hand over showing his palm and spread his fingers. Kasamatsu looked down at his hand. Lifting her right hand up, she curled it against her chest and swallowed. Slowly, while still looking at Kise's strong, large hand, she lightly placed her hand onto his. Her cold fingers melted into his warm ones. Looking away, she matched her hands with Kise's, her fingers perfectly fitting into the gap between his. She felt Kise close his hand, his fingers clasped around her own. Following him, she squeezed her fingers against the back of his hand. As the train kept moving, their hands rested on the seat. Both of them stayed like that, neither one saying a word. They could hear their heartbeats and feared that the other person might hear it as well. There was only one word repeating in their each of their heads.

For Kasamatsu it was;

"**Kise … Kise… Kise"**

And for Kise it was;

"**Senpai, Senpai, Senpai**"

* * *

Okay so , Wow! I have NO idea what I just wrote... . ... Especially the ending but whatever, I hope it was satisfying! (I honestly have no idea how it got juicy at the end but _meh _this story is listed as Romance and Drama)

I hope you guys liked the Kuroko and Kagami moment! And don't worry there is going to be a lot of drama between Kise and Kasamatsu! Please send feed back cause I would loveeee to hear your opinion. I mean if readers don't like it, what's the point in writing the next chapter?


	5. Kise's Conclusion

Time skip (After Winter cup)

Kise was laying on his bed after a very tiring match against Seirien. Looking at his roof, he wondered about Kasamtasu. Their loss against Seirien was indeed tragic for the whole team. Kise shifted his weight to right as he put his arm under his head. He wanted to win. Win with everyone. Win for Kasamatsu. It was her last year at Kaijou and he really wanted to win this match for her.

"… Senapi's... last year" he mumbled to himself. '_Kise-kun perhaps you are interested in Kasamatsu-San' _Kuroko's words rang in his head as he closed his eyes. He remembered how Kasmastasu confronted him after his lose against the Seirien. '_Even if you are a model you can never make it for an actor. It's so obvious that you are holding it in' _Kise softly chuckled as the scene replayed in his head.

"I don't believe in love…" he recalled, remembering Kasamatsu's words, as he looked at his plane white wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked himself aloud, as he shifted his weight again to lay on his back and look at ceiling.

'_Did she have a heart breaker? Or maybe she is just saying that to act cool? ... Nah… That's not like Senpai… but why do I care? No, it's not like I care! I mean I do because she is my Senpai and a friend. Friends care about each other. Besides, human curiosity is natural. I should ask Senpai tomorrow._' Kise thought "... I WANNA KNOW~~" He whined as he moved his feet up and down. Slowly the blonde drifted off to sleep as one last sentence came to his mouth "I will... make you fall for ... me"

The morning came with the sun shining across the city. The rays of the bright light shined on Kise's window. The blond was sleeping when suddenly his phone rang. He opened his eyes and lazily reached out for the device that was resting under his pillow. He looked at it to see who had disturbed his precious sleep. When he looked at call ID he jumped out of his bed; it was Senpai.

"Shit" the ace mumbled as he sat up. Kise accepted the call and said nervously "H-Hello Senpai?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he heard his captain scream from the other side.

"S-Sorry, Senpai I kind of overslept!" Kise jumped out of bed, grabbed his uniform and rushed towards the washroom.

"Kind of!? How dare you be LATE for practice! Just get your ass here, ASAP! If you are not here in 15 min, you are doing LAPS around the school!" She yelled as she hung up the phone.

"This not how you treat your Kohai, SENPAI~" Kise whined as placed his phone on the small shelf that was beside his mirror.

It took Kise 10 min to get to ready and leave for school and another 5 min to get to the gym. By the time he entered the gym he was out of breath and breathing heavily.

"H-Here! I am here!" he said as he looked up hoping to see his team. The blond looked up to see that there was no one in the gym.

"Sennnpai~!" he yelled as his voice echoed in the gym. He decided to go to the change room to see if anyone was there. Kise opened the door to see that the room was pitch-black then suddenly he heard a popping sound. The lights were turned out as he heard screams and yells saying "HAPPY WINTER-CUP PARTY! FOR KISE!"

The blond was surprised, so surprised that he couldn't even speak. Frozen on his spot he slowly realized that he was covered in glitter.

"HAHAH, OH MY GOD you look so ridiculous!" he heard Kasamatsu laugh with Moriyama and the rest of his team.

"Let's rock this night Kise!" he heard his guys yelled as they put the music on blast.

"W-What?" Kise managed to say as he was still in shock.

"What's wrong Kise? You don't like our surprise?" he heard Kobori say in a concerned voice.

"N-NO! I am just surprised… When did? Senpai?" Kise was touched and anyone could tell that by the tears forming in his eyes. Kasamatsu sighed and she walked towards the tall blond. She punched him lightly on his back and Kise stumbled forward slightly. He turned around to see a smile on her face as she said "You deserve it Kise. You were amazing during the Winter Cup and copying Askashi is no joke. So, just for today, enjoy yourself as much as you can."

Kise jumped on Kasamatsu and yelled "Thank you SENPAI"' as she ruffled his hair. The scene made everyone laugh as they brought out some cake in front of Kise for him to cut it and Kise stood up, thanking his members.

* * *

**After the party**

Kasamatsu left the party early due to family problems making Kise wondered about her _family problems_. He was so curious about her. He couldn't help but to wonder about his Senpai's lifestyle. Well, his own life and family was a mess, but of course looking at it from a 3rd person point of view Kise Ryouta had the _perfect_ life.

"Bullshit" Kise mumble as he walked out the doors of the gym. The party had ended and now Kise was walking down random streets in his neighborhood. Night had fallen and Kise didn't feel like going home just yet, so he decided to go for a walk.

So what was Kise Ryouta's life anyway? Besides been a model and a basketball player, what was there for life to offer him? Kise obviously had a family, which consisted of two very annoying sisters who fought over clothes, shoes and the washroom, and a very loving mom who was always busy with her modeling company while working as Kise's and his sisters manger. Last but not least was his dad. Kise walked in the shadows of the park as the past started to come into his eyes.

Kise's dad was a very handsome man who ran away with another woman, who he claimed to be his second wife. Yes, Kise's dad was a cheater. When Kise was 4 years old, all he could remember was the family war. His dad's selfish hands always wanted more as he had a hollowed out heart. Kise was hopeless against him and his dad was a hopeless man. Always hitting and abusing Kise and his sisters. His sisters were always trying their best to protect Kise, taking hits for him. What was it about that woman that his mom didn't have? His mom was so kind, polite and loving. So why did that asshole cheat? Why did he hate them so much? Finally, the time came when his dad left them all for good.

Years passed and news came that Kise has a step brother who is older than him by 2 years. On that day Kise remembered his mom fainting due to stress and depression. At the time, Kise didn't know anything about love but he could see the pain his mom was in. That day he learned to respect the women who suffered heart break and started to believe in a woman who is truly in love. He couldn't believe his mom, even after all the things his dad had done to her, she still loved him. She loved him so much that she left him. She chose his happiness over hers. She let him go and live with that other woman. Kise was disgusted. Kise hated his dad. He didn't want to see him ever again nor does he want to meet that man's family or son. Ever.

Throughout middle school, meeting different kinds of people, Kise had always tried his best to keep a happy face. As if he had no problems. Regardless of what people thought of him, Kise just wanted someone to take away his pain. No one has ever asked Kise if he has a past, if he was okay, or even about his family. Everyone assumed that Kise Ryouta had a _perfect _life. Over the years, his heart has gotten hallow and empty. He was always smiling even when he didn't want to and the days when he wanted to cry, when he needed someone to comfort him, when he wanted someone to come and look for him… no one did.

Until, he met Kasamatsu. She somehow always has been able to see right through him. Through, his acts and crocodile tears to fake smiles even to the part when he cries. _**Finally**_, there was someone holding him. Ruffling his hair, supporting him, telling him '_it's okay' _and most importantly telling him that she was proud of him. The words he wanted to hear from his parents, were coming out of her mouth. Inter-High and Winter-Cup are perfect examples of Kasamatsu's acts. He had wanted to cry after losing to Seirien but he couldn't. He was a man after all; his sisters would never let this one go if he was to cry in the stadium. Then suddenly, Kasamatsu throwing a towel at him and telling him even if he is a model there is no way he can ever become an actor. That moment Kise couldn't help it, he let it out. He burst into tears; he wanted to win so badly. For the team, Kaijou, and for Kasamatsu. It was a way for him to apologizing for Inter-High; for not wining against Aomine. But he lost again and this was the only game he was going to play with his senpai. She was graduating and he couldn't even win Winter-Cup for her. Even so, she wasn't upset or mad at him. She didn't yell at him nor did she insult him. In fact she told him how proud she was of him for trying so hard. She ruffled his hair as the team proudly walked out the stadium.

Yea that was Kasamatsu. She was always like that to him, to everyone. Regardless of her violent habits she had a soft heart and that's what Kise enjoyed about her. Underneath a strong, proud, confident armor, was a kind hearted and a loving soul. So it didn't make any sense to Kise when Kasamatsu said that she doesn't believe in love. What happened? Why?

"More like why do I care?" Kise asked himself as he entered a park, walked towards the swings and sat down. He started to swing himself as his thoughts went back to Kasamatsu.

Kise had dated many girls; fans, models, classmates and actors but never in his life he had encounter someone like his captain. Not only that, none of the girls had ever made him feel like this before. The feeling he gets when he sees Kasamatsu are indescribable. When he sees her he can feel his heart beat, his head spinning and his stomach doing flips. No girl has ever made him do that, even when they were dating. He wants to see his senpai dressed up as a girl, hear her beautiful voice more; listen to her complaints and giggles. He wants to be with her all the time, just to make her laugh or even smile. For the past month, ever since Kise found out her secret, a girl in disguise, it has always about Kasamatsu Yukiko.

"Senpai… do I like you?" Kise asked himself as he looked at the dark sky filled with shining stars. Love is always a difficult thing to understand. It's so confusing and filled with emotions, almost annoying some times and so frustrating. Kise just hates the feeling when Kasamatsu is ignoring him, neglecting him or when Moriyama flirts with her. It annoys the heck out of him.

'_**Kise-kun what would you do if you were to see Moriyama-kun and Kasamatsu-San together on a date?' **_Kuroko's words rang in his head. Honestly speaking Kise himself didn't know what he would do.

_In the end I just want senpai to myself… wait did I just think that? _Kise thought. Abruptly, he stopped thinking any further and took out his cell phone. He dialed numbers quickly and the bell rang and rang until finally the person picked up his called.

"Hello, Kise-kun" said a light voice.

"HELLO KUROKOCCHI! I wanted to ask you something!" Kise said in his childish and hyper voice

"I am listening" he heard her say

"What does it mean when you want someone for yourself?" he asked

"… Please expand on that" Kuroko's soft plain voice said

"See, I was thinking about Kasamatsu-Senpai and then Moriyama-Senpai came in my thoughts which I didn't like. So my brain suddenly said 'I want Senpai for myself' is that normal?" Kise said with a blush

"Kise-Kun if I may ask… Why do you want Kasamatsu-San for yourself? I thought you were just playing with her and vowed to make her fall for you" Kuroko replied.

"Well… because… I… I don't know. I just can't see senpai with another man. I hate it. It hurts, I get frustrated and this weird feeling takes over. I get moody for the whole day-" before Kise could continue he heard Kuroko say "That's called jealousy. You are jealous of Moriyama-Senpai. I believe the reason why you want Kasamatsu-Senpai for yourself is because you like her-" and Kise suddenly spoke saying "Kurokocchi… I-I think you are right... I am losing it! I can't think straight and my heart beats… I think… I l-like. No I really… I really, really like Kasamatsu-Senpai" Kise finally confessed

"Kise-kun, I'm happy for you. You finally admit it. It was so obvious that you did, even Kagami-kun saw right through you. In fact, Aomine-Kun was making fun of you. He was going on about how dense and slow you are." Kuroko said as her voice filled with happiness.

"Wait… Aominecchi? How did he… I mean… wait! Does Aominecchi know about Senpai's secret?" Kise said as he panicked.

"Yes, Akashi-kun told us all during winter-cup but he told us not to tell you. Don't worry Kise-Kun Akashi-kun made us all vow not to spill the beans. Besides, I am sure you know the consequences of disobeying orders from the **Absolute King**" Kuroko finished. Kise's panicked washed out; knowing that no one would _dare_ disobey the King.

"W-was I THAT obvious?" Kise said with a blush, his voice low.

"Yes you were. Looking at her every other second, and then grabbing a seat next to her. You even flirted with me when we were all in the same room just to see if she got jealous. It was very obvious." Kuroko said in her lazy tone

"D-Do you think senpai noticed?" he said as his heart started to race.

"I don't think so… but…I must say something. Honestly, all of us noticed it and this might please you" Kuroko said with a hint of excitement in her voice

"What? **Tell me!"** Kise replied as his heart started to jump up and down. His patience had completely abandoned him momentarily.

"We all noticed that… regardless of how stupid you looked while you were trying to flirt with me. It seems that Kasamatsu-San indeed did get jealous" Kuroko finished. For a second Kise swore that his heart stopped beating

"**WHAT! NO WAY!? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? FOR REAL? WHY THOUGH?**" Kise's voice echoed in empty park as he jumped out of the swing.

"Well… she kept on looking at you and she looked hurt. If you noticed, even thought she was talking to Moriyama-kun she was looking at you. Besides I am sure now I am on her _**why her**_ list" Kuroko answered

"Are you serious Kurokocchi!? But why would she be jealous? It's not like she likes me, right? So why? I mean she is always there for me but that's because she is my senpai. I mean I am just a Kohai to her after… Maybe we are misunderstanding kurokocchi" Kise's own words stung him.

"Well that's for you to find out and even if she is not interested in you, you still have your vow to complete, right? The Kise-Kun I know never goes back on his word. So what are your plans? Are you going make Kasamatsu-San yours or watch her leave with another man?" Kuroko said trying to encourage Kise, knowing how he's feeling at the moment.

"YES! I will make senpai mine!" Kise was confident.

"I'll definitely help you… as for now I am sleepily it's almost 11:00. I am going to bed." He heard Kuroko say in a sleep voice. Kise chuckled as he said good night to his friend.

Kise was walking home when suddenly his phone rang. He took out his phone to see who was calling him this late. When he saw the number log and caller ID, he couldn't believe his eyes. He immediately answered the call with a huge smile "KASMATSU-SENPAI!"

"Do you have to be so loud Kise?" he heard her say in an annoyed tone.

"This is SO rare senpai! You are calling me! What an honor!" Kise shouted, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He heard Kasamatsu sigh.

"Stop with the drama. Anyways are you free right now?" She asked in a relaxed and normal tone

"OF COURSE! I am always free for you senpai~" He replied, excitedly.

"…Right, well my parents aren't home for the weekend, and I was thinking of watching a horror movie so I called you." she explained. Kise couldn't believe his luck; did Kasamatsu Yukiko just invite him? During the middle of the night? Is the world ending soon?

"A-Are you inviting me for a sleep over?" he said as if it was too good to be true.

"If you want to, but if you don't then I'll just ask Mori-" before she could finish Kise cut her off.

" NO! I mean YES! YES! I want to! I'll come over right away!" Kise said happily.

"Okay then I'll see you soon?" Kasamatsu questioned

"Yea! I am just going to go to my house first and then come over" Kise said as ran towards the bus stop

"Where are you now?" Kasamatsu asked

"Near school" Kise replied

"hmm, well if you want, just come over now. I can lend you my dad's clothes and I have a spare tooth brush." He heard her say.

"Are you serious?" Kise stopped running and stood still for a moment.

"Yes. First of all, you are outside at night around 11:00, which is very dangerous. Second, your house is far away from the school. Oh, also I heard there is a thunderstorm tonight." Kasamatsu finished

"Oh, Okay then I am coming over now" Kise started walking again, slightly disappointed.

"Then see you soon Kise" she hung up after Kise said goodbye.

As soon as she hung up on Kise, a blush came over his cheeks. He bent down and rested his elbows on his knees as he put his hands on his head to take a moment to process everything that just happened.

_This is not happening! I am dreaming! This is a dream. Someone please wake me up, this is too good to be true,_ he thought, trying to make sense of the situation. Suddenly, he felt cold drops of water on him he looked up to see that it was starting to rain.

_There's a thunderstorm tonight,_ he remembered his Senpai's warnings. _Shit, I should hurry up, _Kise thought as he started to run. As he ran across the street, the rain poured down harder. The sound of water splashing against the road could be heard everywhere. As his clothes began to become drenched, Kise's ran towards a place where he knew someone was waiting for him.

* * *

**So this chapter is totally dedicated to Kise and his feelings. It's about him trying to figure out his feelings for Kasamatsu and what not. Are you guys excited for the next chapter? The next chapter is going to about Kasamatsu and her feelings. **

**Also, I am so sorry for the late update! I was just really busy as I mentioned before it's my last year but to be fair I made this chapter long as much possible. **

**If there are readers who are in there last year of high school, I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND YOU GUYS! All the stress and pressure. God. If there are any Uni or College students reading this story… I have no words. All I have to say is thank you so much for making some time to read my story! I can imagine the amount of work loaded on your schedule! And readers who are just in middle school or high school (excluding last year) YOU GUYS ARE SO LUCKY! Enjoy this time while you can! Though I hope there aren't any middle school readers here… I don't wanna ruin your innocent mind. **

**Speaking of innocence, someone asked if there is going to be a SEX scene. The answer is …. No. First of all, I cannot write a sex scene, I will ruin it. Secondly, I'll die of embarrassment and I don't even have the imagination to write one XD **

**Thought there might a hot kiss scene… like 2 or 3? Idk? (O/O) **

**ANYWAYS! I should stop with my nonsense. I would like to thank all of my lovely readers for reading this new chapter. Please patiently wait with me, since as much as you guys want to read it, do I want to tell this story to the end. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon… but no promises! Till then ****Sayōnara :D**


	6. Kasamatsu's Dilemma

Panicked and worried Kasamatsu had to quickly apologize to her teammates as she grabbed her belongings and ran outside the change room. She was running towards her house from the party around 6:30 due to an emergency call from her dad. He had asked her to come home right away without giving her a reason. As she got closer to her house in distance Kasamatsu saw her mom standing outside with their care loaded with suit cases.

"Mo-om, D-Dad? What's going on?" She said while huffing and her mom reached out her arms to hug her.

"Honey, we have to go to Kyoto because of your grandma's health issues. I am sorry that we had to call you when you were having fun with your friends." Her mom told her as she squished her in her arms.

"M-mom you are s-squishing me-e…" she said as she put her arms around her waist. Then she watched as her dad came outside the door.

"Honey, you are back!" kasamatsu's dad said as opened his arms allowing Kasamatsu to hug him.

"How long will you be gone?" she managed to say as her dad ruffled her hair while holding her tightly.

"It's only for the weekend! That's just 2 days! I really don't want to leave my princess home alone~" her dad confessed as rubbed his head against her short spiky hair.

"Please dad I am not 5 anymore!" she said almost in an annoyed voice.

"But you'll always be our baby girl!" her parents said together as Kasamatsu sighed. She warmly smiled at them as she started to push them towards the car.

"Don't worry mom and dad, I'll be fine. I'll call Moriyama or Kobori over" She said as they stood against the care. She watched as her parents got into the car, her dad rolled down the window as he said "I'll call you around mid-night to check on you honey"

* * *

Kasamatsu nodded as her dad started the car. She wished them goodbye and a save trip as they drove away from her.

Kasamatsu sat on her couch as she chewed on her gum while watching a very famous anime about a pirate who was on a journey to find One Piece. 'So bored' she thought as she blew a bubble. 'Maybe I should call Moriyama for a sleep over... wait he's on a family trip... what a pain' she thought as she sighed. Kasamatsu sat there as she looked up at a very boring plane white sealing when suddenly she jumped out of her couch and ran to her bedroom.

"I'll call kobori!" she said as she grabbed her cell phone which was resting on a side table beside her bed. She picked it up and dialed the number, after a few rings she heard a soft "Hello"

"Kobori! Sup?" she said she jumped on her bed landing on her back her head resting on the mattress with her legs hanging in the air.

"Kasamatsu, what's up? Is everything okay?" he asked it a concerned voice

"Don't worry everything is okay! Say you busy right now?" she asked as she filliped herself on her stomach on the mattress and her feet swinging back and forth.

"Not really, why? Are you okay?" she heard him say

"Kobroi didn't I tell you to stop worrying? The thing is that my parents went over to my grandma's all the way to Kyoto for the weekend. I am bored, wanna come over?" She asked frankly

"As much as I would love to, I can't. I have to take care of my siblings. I am sorry" he said making Kasamatsu whine

"Why don't you call Moriyama... wait he's also gone..." he said as he heard Kasamatsu say "I am bored!" he chuckled at his childhood friends because of the way she was acting. She acts so different when she is around Moriyama and Kobori but that's only because they are childhood friends. Other than that she has that 'proud' and 'don't mess with me' attitude on.

"I know, why don't you call Kise?" he suggested

"Are you serious? Kise? Do you know how annoying he is?" she said as she sat on her bed her legs crossed.

"But you said you are bored" Kasamatsu heard him say

"I asked for company not whining and annoyance" she said in a dead tone.

Kobori laughed as he said "Come on, he's not that bad. Besides this way you can figure out your feelings for him"

Suddenly Kasamatsu felt her heart skipping beats; it was like as if panic had taken the control over her heart.

"W-What are you talking about? What fe-eel-ling?" she said in soft panicked tone with her heart racing.

"Ksamatsu don't act naïve, you know what I mean" now that annoyed her out. After all there is a reason why she asked that.

"Kobori, I don't believe in love" she said in an annoyed voice having the urge to punch her friend

"Yes I know that, but I am not saying that you 'love' Kise. All I am saying is that you are interested in him" She heard him say

"What's up with you and Moriyama these days? Can't you guys just leave it at that? You guys know what happened in grade 8!? Don't you understand-" Before she could finish Kobori said

"It's so obvious! You are always staring at him. You get jealous of Kuroko. You get annoyed when a girl confesses to him. You ruffle his hair and most importantly when you talk to him we can she love in your eyes. The way you laugh and smile, only Kise can bring that out of you. I know you have your walls up because of what happen in the past! I know and I get it. I know he used you. I know it you were in pain; I was there with you-"

"Listen Kobori-" Kasmatsu tried to say something but kobori cut her off again

"No kasamatsu listen to me! Me and Moriyama and worried about you, why can't you just let the past go?" and Kasamatsu yelled

"I DID let it go!"

"No you haven't! that's why you are always going on about not believing in love. Why can't you just give Kise a chance?" Kobori asked in his normal sweet voice.

"Because he is a player, I hate players. He'll just play with me and then leave me" Kasamatsu said

"Do you really think Kise would do that? When was the last time he felt you? Regardless of him being a playboy I have never seen Kise so attached to a female before. Not even Kuroko. You guys always go out for lunch, walk home together. When he gets detention you always go to company him. Or when you have to make a schedule for our games he always assists you. When he cries you are there for him and when you cry and lock yourself in a room he's always standing outside the door waiting for you to come out. He's always there for you just like how you are there for him. He's nothing like your ex, unlike your ex Kise has always been there for you and I know he's planning on staying for a long time. So now be honest… do you really think Kise is like your ex?" she heard him say. A silence fell upon them as Kasamatsu fell in thoughts of Kise. What Kobori said was true after all. Was she really falling for Kise? If that was true that means Kise would win this game. His vow of making her fall in love with him will be a success towards his ego although she had her own pride and ego to take care of. There was no way she was going to admit that she was indeed falling for the handsome, flashy, good looking and gorgeous Kise Rouyta. Thought at this point, did it really matter? What difference does it makes if she gets played again? It already happened once what are the chances of it not happing again. Sure Kobori had some good points, yeah Kise was always there but what guarantee did that give Kasamatsu that he'll always be there. Maybe she should just stop denying her feelings for Kise and come clean because at the end of the day love is not a game.

"…I'll…" Kobori heard Kasamatsu say after a long silence

"I don't know… I… You are right… I do always think about Kise. His looks, the way he plays basketball, his shiny blonde hair and that flashy smile. I am jealous of Kuroko and sometimes without even realizing I wish I was her. Yes I am not ready to admit that I might be falling for our ace mostly because I am tired of all the pain and useless drama which happens in a relationship. Not only that a famous person like Kise would never be interested in a simple girl like me. I fear if he's not interested then why should I admit my feelings for him? I rather fool myself" she confessed

"Why don't you call Kise over? That way you can figure out your dilemma" Kobori suggested calmly

"Fine…. I hate you for this" she said in a grumpy voice making Kobori laugh as he replied with 'love you too' making Kasamatsu smile. After that they said each other their goodbyes leaving Kasamatsu nervous and panicked. She looked at her contact list as she scrolls down to "K". Her heart started to beat faster as she saw the name of the flashy model. With shaky fingers Kasamatsu press the names her logic telling her to hang up, giving her all the negative options possible, her heart pounding wildly against her chest telling her to stay and not to hang up giving her hope and possibilities of chances. As the bell rang and rang her heart sang as her brain told her that Kise won't pick up her call. As soon as the captain decided to hang up with as disappointment feeling she heard a certain someone yelling her name across the phone "KASAMATSU-SENPAI!"

Her spirit rose like wild fire making her cheeks blush and her blood rushing to her heart. As they started to talk she was excited and happy to hear that Kise could come over for the weekend. When she found out that the blond was outside alone at almost mid-night a worried feeling took over her. She wanted to hit him for been so carefree hence she told him to come over as soon as possible. After she hung up on him she ran to her washroom to turn on the bath so that by the time Kise comes it would be ready for him knowing that he'll be soaking with the cold rain water. She then took out the soup she made earlier and put it on the stoves so that it can heat up. Impatiently she kept on looking outside through her window which was located in the living room by going back and forth. As she heard the rain pore harder and harder Kasamatsu's panic increased and she kept on looking at her cell phone to see if Kise messaged her or not. Her eyes kept on falling on the clock hanging on the wall. 'Where is he?' she thought as she bit her bottom lip. Then suddenly her door bell rang making her jolt out of surprise. She ran to the door hoping that when she opens the door she would see the person she was waiting for.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, this chap was totally dedicated to Kasamatsu. I made two separated chaps for Kise and Kasamatsu just to express their feelings, boring stuff. THOUGH don't worry next chap will be _juicy~ _;)

I will not update until I get 5 sold reviews! :P


End file.
